


90. Drink

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [3]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Billy is not mention by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Kudos: 6





	90. Drink

The second Spider Cafe was supposed to be their haven, a chance for all seven of them to retire from assasination work. Putting their days in Baroque Works behind them and all that. W hich made it very difficult to ignore when one of the people responsible for shutting down Baroque Works walked into their little Cafe.

Marianne was the first to spot the boy, she quickly adjusted her canvas to cover her face as he walked by. Drophy was next, the woman was ready to punch the boy in face had Gem not pulled her and Babe into the back rooms. As the boy approached the counter, Zala was about to greet him when Mikita quickly placed herself between them. 

“ Excuse use for a moment.” Before a word could be uttered she dragged the woman away.

The four adults gathered in their shop’s storage room. Drophy was struggling to get out of Babe’s grapes, clearly itching for a fight whilst Mikita and Gem were shuffling back and forth nervously.

“ Can anybody tell what is going on? What could possibly get you all so work up?” Zala leaned against the door frame, waiting for her answer.

Drophy as usual spoke a mile a second and Babe sputtered out a few words. Both were as incomprehensible as the other. It was Gem who offered her a full explanation. “That brat is a part of the Straw Hat crew.”

Mikita handed her a wanted poster as Gem continued. “Mikita, I encountered him in Little Garden. We didn’t fight him personally, but he did a number on Marianne.”

Behind him, Drophy let out another wave of jumbled words and Zala immediately figured out what happened.

“ So, you four believe that he is a threat.” She stated.

“ Of course he’s a threat. He knows our face, he knows who we are!” Mikita screeched.

“He doesn’t know my face and with her disguise I doubt he would recognize Marianne.” Zala adjusts her bandana. “How about you four take a break back here, I’ll go deal with the kid.”

“ What are you planning to do?” Gem asked hesitantly. 

“ Serve him of course, it would be weird for us to suddenly turn away a customer.” And with that she was back behind the counter. 

“ So sorry about that, there was a bit of a problem.” The boy looked up from the cakes displacer when she greeted him. “ So what can I get for you today?”

“ A slice of chocolate cake and peach iced tea, please.” 

“ Of course, that would be 850 Berries.” The boy dug into a pocket somewhere behind his shawl and handed her the exact amount. “Thank you, take a seat wherever you like and I’ll bring out your orders shortly.”

When she came back with the drink and cake, Marianne seemed to be a bit more relaxed. The girl was in the middle of a landscape piece, another painting to fill Spider Cafe’s wall. Her special customer himself was sitting at one of the window seats scribbling something into a notebook.

“ Here’s your cake and drink.” As she placed down the items, Zala glanced at the content within the notebook. “Oh, are you an artist ?”

The boy’s skin blushed red beneath the shadow of his hood. “ Oh, no. It’s just a hobby.”

“Hobby or not, those sketches are rather good. Hey Marianne, there’s a fellow artist in the house,” The said girl looked up from her painting. “ Come check these out.”

Putting down her brush, Marianne walked over to the table. “ May I?”

“ Oh sure.”

Marianne flipped through pages and pages filled with flora and fauna accompanied by unknown marks. 

“I wanted to colour some of them but art supplies aren't the most portable things.” The boy admitted as he took a bite of his cake.

“It’s understandable,” Marianne invited herself to the seat on the other side of the booth. “But have you ever considered …”

The two began a discussion on art supply and technique that Zala couldn’t even hope to understand. So quietly she excused herself and turned her attention to another customer.


End file.
